


We are real

by Diana924



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Heaven, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revelations, Season/Series 15, Top Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Nel corso degli anni aveva avuto pochissime certezze nella vita, Dean Winchester si era assicurato di quel fatto.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	We are real

Nel corso degli anni aveva avuto pochissime certezze nella vita, Dean Winchester si era assicurato di quel fatto.

La famiglia, ossia lui e Sam, il loro compito di cacciatori e le infinite beghe con al di là che sembrava interessato a non lasciarli in pace. E Castiel, soprattutto Castiel. Non avrebbe mai pensato che quell’angelo gli facesse quell’effetto, che nel corso degli anni la sua presenza costante gli sarebbe divenuta indispensabile e non solo come amico o alleato. Ora, lui non era gay, di quello era sicuro, però … era Cas.

Con Cas era diverso, era sempre stato diverso, un legame più profondo di qualche stupida etichetta liberal, lui e Cas si appartenevano e se al mondo c’era qualcosa di reale era proprio il sentimento che provava per l’angelo, anche se non gli aveva mai dato un nome. Un nome lo avrebbe reso reale, avrebbe reso reale tutto quello che gli si agitava in testa e l’avrebbe portato a rivedere aspetti di sé stesso per poi … meglio non affrontare quel discorso.

Perdere Cas in quella maniera era stato straziante, ricordava ancora le ultime parole dell’angelo e se solo fosse stato più veloce, più intelligente, più spontaneo, più … qualsiasi cosa. Poi era accaduto a lui e ora che erano in paradiso non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi. Cas non gli aveva fatto pressioni, non sarebbe stato da lui d’altronde, limitandosi ad attendere che facesse la prima mossa, o meglio che reagisse in qualche modo alla rivelazione.

La cosa più azionale sarebbe stata parlane, avevano tutta l’eternità per farlo, ma lui non era mai stato razionale e così il suo primo istinto fu quello di baciarlo. Quando si staccò da quelle labbra Dean Winchester fu sicuro di una cosa: non voleva baciare altre labbra, per tutta l’eternità non avrebbe avuto bisogno d’altro, solamente lui e Cas, come doveva essere, come poteva essere stato. baciarlo era stato … non sapeva trovare una definizione adeguata ma sapeva che ne voleva ancora, voleva baciarlo ancora, voleva fra correre le mani sul corpo dell’altro, sentirlo a contatto con il suo e fare tante altre cose, non aveva mai desiderato Cas con quell’intensità, pur essendo morto non si era mai sentito così vivo.

<< E ora Dean? Cosa vuoi fare? >> gli domandò Cas, gli occhi ricolmi idi amore e desiderio, Dean non era sicuro che fosse amore a prima vista, anzi lo escludeva decisamente ma era sicuro che fosse amore, nel corso dei dieci anni che erano passati lui si era innamorato di Castiel, e non sapeva nemmeno dire quando. E forse per l’angelo era stato lo stesso, o forse no, ma ora non voleva pensarci, avevano l’eternità intera per riflettere su quello.

<< E ora …non lo so. So però che quello che abbiamo, o che abbiamo avuto, era reale. Noi eravamo reali e … sto dicendo un sacco di stronzate ma spero che tu capisca >> farfugliò sperando che l’angelo capisse cosa voleva dire. Castiel si limitò ad un cenno con la testa prima di prendere lui l’iniziativa. Il bacio fu lento, tenero e romantico, di quelli che si vedevano nei film e dopo i primi secondi Dean ne prese decisamente il comando trasformandolo in tutt’altro.

Non sapeva come fossero arrivati al letto, solo che c’era una scia di vestiti a testimoniare il loro tragitto. Quello che più importava in quel momento per Dean era Cas, gli occhi di Cas, la sua bocca tenera e le mani curiose, nulla importava davvero all’infuori di loro due e di quello che poteva finalmente accadere.

Sapeva cosa si doveva fare, il mondo del porno asiatico era vasto e dettagliato ma … si sentiva a disagio, quelo era Castiel, il suo angelo, e non qualcuno rimorchiato per vedere se il sesso gay gli potesse piacere o meno.

Cas trattenne un gemito quando portò le sue mani sulle natiche del moro e strinse, il corpo di Jimmy Novak era un ottimo materiale di partenza ma Cas ci aveva messo del suo pensò Dean. Era sicuro che non gli avrebbe fatto male, non un angelo, ma entrargli dentro senza preparazione sarebbe stato fastidioso se non doloroso quindi decise che bisognava fare tutto per bene.

Una delle mani di Cas si sistemò sulla sua schiena mentre l’altra si piantò sul lenzuolo, stropicciandolo. Dean attese che l’altro gli desse il permesso ma l’angelo non disse nulla, per fortuna in dieci anni Dean aveva imparato a decifrare il linguaggio del corpo dell’angelo, motivo per cui non c’era mai stato realmente bisogno di parole tra i due. Introdusse il primo dito sperando di non fargli male ma a giudicare dai gemiti che uscirono dalla bocca di Cas non era così, nient’affatto. Lentamente ne aggiunse un secondo per poi aprirli a forbice, ringraziando che Cas fosse più forte e resistente di un umano, Cas continuava a baciarlo con sempre maggiore frenesia, quando poi aggiunse un terzo dito l’angelo si strusciò senza alcuna pietà su di lui gemendo il suo nome in maniera sempre più oscena.

Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo pensò quando Cas invertì le posizioni e lui si ritrovò sotto di lui. Cas gli rivolse un sorriso felice, Dean non trovò altre definizioni in quel momento, per poi calarsi con autentico abbandono sulla sua erezione. L’angelo gli diede il tempo di abituarsi a quel calore sconosciuto eppure familiare prima di cominciare a muoversi su di lui. I loro corpi si muovevano come se avessero atteso una vita per quel momento, come se nient’altro contasse, solamente le loro mani che si cercavano, le bocche che si esploravano e il piacere che montava dentro di loro, Dean non riusciva a pensare ad altro, Cas che rimbalzava sul suo sesso era una visione unica, paradisiaca quasi si ritrovò a pensare.

Il modo in cui Cas gemeva il suo nome era meraviglioso, per Dean fu spontaneo portare una mano sull’erezione dell’altro e cominciare a masturbarlo. Non aveva mai toccato un altro uomo in quella maniera, non aveva ami nemmeno pensato di farlo ma gli venne naturale farlo con Cas, con l’angelo gli era sempre venuto tutto naturale.

Non seppe dire cosa fu esattamente, se sentire il suo uccello stritolato dalle pareti interne dell’altro, se il modo in cui Cas gemeva il suo nome, se la bocca esigente e allo stesso tempo passionale dell’angelo o se tutto quello insieme, ma fu sicuro che quello era il migliore orgasmo della sua vita; che fosse avvenuto una volta morto era un controsenso ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

<< Ricordi cosa ti dissi … prima? >> mormorò Castiel mente riposavano, le sue mani che accarezzavano dolcemente i capelli dell’angelo.

<< Hai detto tante cose, angelo >> rispose lui godendosi quel contatto.

<< Ti chiedesti cosa fosse reale, e ti risposi che noi due lo eravamo. Lo eravamo allora, lo siamo adesso e lo saremo per tutta l’eternità >> rispose Cas godendosi e le sue carezze.

<< Anche se siamo morti? >> domandò lui pigramente.

<< Specialmente perché siamo morti, qui in paradiso abbiamo tutto il tempo >> rispose Castiel prima che lui gli desse un bacio sulla fonte.


End file.
